Dragon Ball Z The Power To Shake The Universe
by BobTheworkeroftime
Summary: An AU story to Gohan's time after the fight with Cell. Set from when Gohan is 11 all the way to super. Powerful Gohan, love triangle, the return of villains from the past, and a new villain who will have the power to destroy whole planets with the snap of their fingers. Will Gohan have the power to keep protecting the earth? Or will a power stronger then his own destroy him?
1. After the Cell Games

Dragon Ball Z, The Power To Shake The Universe

 _"Gohan! Let your power explode! Don't hold anything back!" Goku cried from other world. Gohan was fighting cell, and things didn't look good. Cell had reformed after blowing himself up and was back to his perfect form. After that he had attacked trunks and Vegeta. Gohan saved Vegeta from being killed, but his arm was beyond broken. Now in order to beat cell, he had to use all of his power in one concentrated blast. Gohan once again heard the voice of his father in his head. "Gohan, this is your chance! Give it everything you got!"_

 _Gohan forced out every last bit of his energy, overwhelming cell's blast. Cell struggled to hold up his own blast in the face of Gohan's attack. Then Gohan started walking through the Kamehameha wave. "This is the end of you. Take this Cell!" Gohan yelled as he let out the last of his energy. Gohan's Kamehameha wave overwhelmed Cell's._

 _Cell looked straight into Gohan's eyes, not believing that he could be defeated. "This isn't possible. I'm… perfect!" The battle had ended with Gohan the victor. Gohan had won, and had taken with him his father's mission to protect earth._

 _As the ascended super saiyan stood there, the last of his energy faded, and he passed out. Even in a restful sleep, he still had a smile on his face. He had won._

Gohan sat at the top of capsule corp. with trunks. It had only been a week since Gohan had beaten cell and saved the earth. Gohan was there with the rest of the Z fighters at a celebration held to celebrate Cell's defeat. Trunks, who had come back from the future to celebrate, had recently beaten the androids and cell from his universe. He seemed more relaxed then normal. As if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Gohan and Future Trunks sat on top of capsule corp. and talked. Gohan wore his black pants and white tie up shirt (1) and trunks wore a black sleeveless shirt and his dark gray pants. (2) Gohan had a lot to ask Trunks and had asked him about himself in the future, and what it was like, but there was something else on Gohan's mind. "Hey trunks, do you think that I'm to blame for my father's death?"

Trunks turned to Gohan. "No. It was cell's. You had nothing to do with it." Trunks said. He looked up at the sky and laid on his back so he could watch the stars. "If it wasn't for you, my father would be dead. I know you got a little cocky, but at the time, you were in a state where you weren't really thinking. It makes me wonder what its like to go even farther. The rage you must have felt must have been overwhelming."

Gohan thought about how he had felt when he had ascended. His mind had almost completely stopped all rational thinking. All he had thought about was killing cell. He didn't like it. "Its almost like a switch goes off in your head and suddenly, all you care about is winning, and your mind just stops."

"Sounds terrifying. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Trunks said. "Hey Gohan, soon, in my time, I'm going to go to namek and find the dragon balls to wish future you, piccolo, and my dad back. Then I'm going to wish everyone back. I was wondering if you'd come with me when that happens?" Trunks asked.

"I'd love to help. I'd like to meet future me." Gohan said with a smile. Gohan tried to imagine himself as an adult. "You said that the sensu bean plant in your time died right? Well how about we go and get a bean from Korin so you can plant another one?" Gohan asked.

"Good idea. As the last fighter in my time, having sensu beans will be really helpful. I just hope Korin has a spare. Lets not worry about that though. It's time to celebrate your victory." Trunks said.

"Don't you mean our victory?" Gohan asked with a grin. Trunks grinned back and they jumped down from the roof. When they got inside, everyone was having a good time it seemed. Bulma's chef was just finishing up dinner as they walked in. Even thought there were only about fifteen people there to eat, the chef was ordered to cook enough food for closer to fifty people. Everyone ate and talked and celebrated. A TV in the other room was turned up just high enough to be heard over all the commotion.

The TV was on the local news. "Here we are with the champion of the cell games, Mr. Satan, what would you like to say to the world?" The camera man turned the camera to the martial artist. "Cell was a fierce fighter, but he was no match for me! I'm the strongest in the whole world and there isn't-" Vegeta stood up and shot the TV with an energy blast, blowing a hole in the wall. Everyone was silent. Gohan sat there, staring down at the table.

Vegeta was seething with rage. "Dammit! I'll kill that bastard!" Vegeta exclaimed at the top of his lungs. He hit the table with his fist. Cracks formed on the surface before breaking off onto the floor.

"No, Don't do it." Gohan said, still looking down at his hands. "Let him take the credit for now. If we go after him and try to tell the world he's lying now that the people are on his side, we'll be labeled as outcasts and people might go after our friend's and family. It's better if we wait for him to make a mistake. Then all the people will see him for what he is." Everyone stared at Gohan, and like that, the conversation ended.

It was like it had never happened and everyone went back to having fun. After a while, it was time for Gohan to head home. His mom decided to stay at capsule corp. to help with trunks, but she wanted Gohan to go home and get some homework done. Before leaving, Gohan decided to talk to his mother about a decision he had made. "Mom, I've made a decision." He looked at her, building up the courage to tell her what he was thinking. She nodded, letting him know to go on. He continued… "Mom, I want to keep fighting. Dad left protecting the earth to me. I want to honor his wish."

His mother was about to protest, until she saw the determined look in his eyes. He looked a lot like Goku. "Alright, but I want you to promise me two things."

"Anything." Gohan said, surprised that she didn't yell at him.

"I want you to keep up with your studies," Gohan nodded, expecting as much. "And also, I want you to be careful." Gohan nodded and hugged his mother. He noticed that her stomach looked slightly larger then normal, but decided not to say anything about it. Little did he know, that little change was going to have a big change on his life.

Gohan started flying home. He flew over a small city called orange star city. He tried to fly above the clouds so he couldn't be seen, but couldn't help but admire it. It had such a shine to it. Gohan flew above a large building and saw a girl punching a punching bag. She looked like she was his age. Gohan lingered and watched her for a while. After a while, the punching bag split and the sand poured out. She took a step away from it and rubbed the sweat from her forehead, and in doing so, looked up and saw Gohan. Gohan quickly realized that the girl had seen hm and started to fly away, hoping she'd think she was seeing things. He flew home and made it there in ten minutes.

When he got home, he sat down and decided to watch some TV while he waited for his mom. He turned it on to the local news, and it displayed a picture of Hercule, the oaf that had taken credit for the defeat of cell. "In latest news, Hercule Satan has declared a new tournament for the children of the world. The only contestants who can enter are those who are the age of 18 or younger. One such contestant who will be entering is Hercule's own daughter, Videl. The winner of the tournament will receive 1,000,000 zeni, and a chance to fight with the champion of the world."

Gohan turned off the TV and walked to his room, thinking about the tournament. He could easily win it and make some money for his mom. He'd also have the chance to humiliate Hercule. He'd have to talk to her about it. He decided it was time to go to bed. He laid down on his bed and eventually fell asleep. He'd talk to his mother in the morning. Now it was time to sleep.

The Next Morning

Gohan woke up bright and early, excited to talk to his mom about the tournament. He jumped out of bed and got dressed in his normal clothes. (1) He walked to his kitchen and found his mother making breakfast.

"Morning mom!" He said as he walked to start helping her. Gohan had become quite a cook while with his dad in the hyperbolic time chamber. His mother had been quite impressed when he got home.

"Morning Gohan. Did you sleep well?" His mother asked, knowing that he had been having some bad dreams about cell lately.

Gohan knew what his mother meant. "I'm fine mom. Slept like a rock." Gohan then turned to his mother, ready to ask the question on his mind. "Hey mom, there's something I wanted to ask you."

His mother looked at him concerned. "What is it dear?"

Gohan built up his courage, going over in his mind what he was going to say. "Mom, there's a junior tournament coming up, and only kids are allowed to enter. I was thinking that maybe I could enter and earn some money."

Chichi looked at him with a serious expression. Then she simply said, "How much?"

Gohan smiled. He had caught her hook line and sinker. "1 million zeni."

Chichi's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh Gohan of course you can enter! With that much money I could put you through college, and there would still be money to spare."

Gohan smiled, excited that he'd be able to enter. He didn't like to fight, but he did want a chance to beat Hercule Satan.

Chichi turned to Gohan. "I'll make a huge celebration banquet! Hey Gohan, would it be okay if I sent you on an errand run for me?"

Gohan nodded his head. He always went on errand runs. "Where to?"

"I need some stuff from Chazke village. Could you go pick some stuff up from Mr. Lao?" Chichi asked. Gohan's face brightened up. He was going to see Lime again! (3)

His mother wrote a list of things she would need, and sent him on his way. Gohan flew at top speed, ready to see Lime again. He flew over the trees and rivers. He got to the village in only half an hour. He landed down in front of Mr Lao's shop. Gohan hoped that Lime would notice him when he wasn't in super saiyan mode. Gohan walked in to the shop and saw the old man. Gohan walked up to him and smiled. "Mr Lao! It's been a while!" Gohan said, a smile written on his face.

Mr Lao looked down at the young boy. "Good job kid." Gohan looked confused so Mr Lao continued, "For beating cell."

Gohan looked shocked. "How did you know that I was the one who beat Cell? I thought everyone thought that Hercule beat Cell."

"Everyone but this village. We all saw what you did. So how did the battle go?" Mr Lao asked. Gohan explained the situation to Mr Lao, and Mr Lao nodded in response. "I see. I'm so sorry about your father. He's in a better place."

Gohan nodded. "I actually came to grab some stuff if that's okay." Mr Lao smiled. He nodded and took the list. Gohan looked around then turned to Mr Lao. "Where's Lime?"

Mr Lao put hi hand to his chin. "She's over by the lake. Why don't you go say hi? She's been looking forward to seeing you for awhile. It'll take me a spell to get all these things so you may as well."

Gohan smiled and headed out the door. The lake wasn't far away, and Gohan made it there in a manner of minutes. Gohan tried to feel for here energy, and found here. She was leaned up against a tree. Gohan walked out in front of her, and looked at her. She was crying. Gohan looked at what she was holding in her arms. It was a little bunny.

She looked up at Gohan and even more tears streamed down her face. Gohan went and knelled down next to her. "What's wrong Lime?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan? Is that you?" Lime asked.

Gohan realized he wasn't in super saiyan form. "Yep, it's me." He saw her questioning looked and quickly explained how he turned off the blonde. "Anyway lime, are you okay?"

Lime looked at the bunny and more tears streamed down her face. "This poor little bunny fell in the river and drowned. I always come and play with the family of rabbits that live down here, and that's when I found this guy." Lime said through sobs.

Gohan thought for a moment, and then an idea came to him. "Lime, may I see the bunny?" Lime nodded sadly and handed Gohan the small cotton tailed rabbit. Gohan held it in his hand and turned super saiyan. After he did that, the previously dead rabbit blinked and jumped into Gohan's lap. Lime looked amazed.

"How did you do that?" Lime asked, joy evident in her voice.

"When I was a kid, an alien named cooler (4) came to earth and planned to take it over. My father fought him, but after the alien powered up, my dad was forced to go into this powered up state we call super saiyan. Anyway, I saw my dad do this with a bird, and watched it fly off like nothing had happened." Gohan explained.

Lime got up and hugged Gohan. Gohan, who hadn't really had any prior experience with other kids, awkwardly hugged her back. "Thank you so much Gohan." Lime said.

Gohan smiled and replied, "Your welcome, Lime."

END

 **My first chapter is finished! I hope everyone likes it. If anyone spots any holes or errors in my story please feel free to tell me about it. I'd love to get some feedback. Criticism is always excepted, and is always helpful, so feel free to criticize.**

 **(1) Same Clothes that Gohan wore during the first few episodes of the cell saga.**

 **(2) Same clothes he wore after returning to the past/when he fought the androids of his time.**

 **(3) If you don't remember or know who this is, then you may as well leave. (Or go watch episode 170 / A Girl Named Lime)**

 **(4) from movie cooler's revenge.**


	2. An Old Enemy With New Power

**I'm back again! Hopefully the other chapter was received well. It was kinda short, but it was just to get things started. Here's chapter two and the start of a new arc called the "Junior Tournament Arc." Here we go. Chapter 2 start's now!**

"Speaking."

'Thinking'

" **Dreaming"**

 **"Poor little Gohan. Someone must be feeling guilty about killing there father. It's all your fault you know. Because you got cocky. Now poor little dad is ashamed of you." A voice said through the darkness.**

 **Gohan looked around, unsure if what was going on. "Who's there?"**

 **"Oh Gohan, don't you remember me? You thought that you killed me didn't you?" The voice said through the void.**

 **Gohan suddenly recognized the voice. Out of the darkness appeared a man-like figure, with long black wings, and green, bug-like skin. All Gohan could say was, "Cell."**

 **"Oh Gohan, I'm flattered you recognized me. What has it been? A week? And your already trying to forget about me?" Cell said with a sinister grin.**

 **Gohan couldn't speak, he was to shocked. When he finally could talk, all he was able to say was, "H-how did you survive?"**

 **Cell Laughed as if Gohan had asked a stupid question. Then he suddenly stopped. In seconds, he was right in front of Gohan. Cell leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart. "I didn't. Someone is out there right now using the dragon balls to bring me back to life. Sadly, I'm not being put on earth. But I'll get you soon." Then Cell grabbed Gohan by the neck. "And this time, I will kill you."**

Gohan woke up in his bed with a start. It was still dark outside, and he couldn't see anything. He quickly turned on his light and got out of bed. He walked over to the kitchen and sat down in front of the TV. He needed to calm his nerves. He turned it on and quickly turned it to the local news channel.

The broadcast started with a picture of the world tournament ring. "I hope all of the young fighter's out there are ready, because the tournament is starting in eight days time. All you fighter's from other countries better get here quick! I hope all of you have trained hard, because one such fighter is looking like a sure win for this tournament. Young Videl is already said to be stronger then most grown men, and she's still getting stronger! We caught some footage of her in the middle of her training." The screen switched to a shot of the young girl kicking a punching bag. She hit it so hard that the ring that held it to the ceiling broke, sending the whole bag flying. The screen switched to a reporter. "My money is on that girl." The reporter said.

Another reporter showed up on the screen. "She is strong, but if that blonde kid from the Cell games shows up, then I'm putting my money on him."

Gohan shut off the TV and got up off the couch. He walked over to the kitchen to start making breakfast for him and his mom. 'I wonder if I should participate in the tournament in super saiyan form or not. It would keep anyone from recognizing me. Then again, not many people know me.' Gohan thought. 'I better finish with my studies so I can go train.'

After breakfast, Gohan quickly got to his studies. Most of what he was doing was over college level. Some people with PhD's would have a hard time answering Gohan's homework.

After about an hour, Gohan was all finished up, so he headed to the kitchen to talk to his mom. His mom was at the kitchen table eating her breakfast. Gohan walked up to her. "Hey mom, is it alright if I go out and train?" Gohan asked.

"Did you finish your homework?" Chichi asked. Gohan nodded. Chichi smiled, saying, "Go on then." Gohan grinned and ran to his room. He quickly got dressed in his purple GI, shoulder weights and cloak and flew in the direction of capsule corp. On his way, he once again flew over Hercule Satan's dojo. Gohan, who remembered what had happened a few days ago, started flying a bit higher.

From below him however, was a young girl with black hair staring up at him from the sky, her eyes wide as she once again saw the boy fly over. "Who is that?" She asked to herself more than anyone else.

Gohan flew for about ten minutes before he made it to capsule corp. He quickly flew down and knocked on the front door. Much to Gohan's surprise, Vegeta opened the door. He took a look at Gohan and said, "Come with me."

Gohan followed Vegeta to the back of the capsule corp. main building. There stood the gravity chamber developed by Dr Briefs. Vegeta walked in and motioned for Gohan to follow. They got in and Vegeta pushed some buttons. Immediately Gohan felt his whole body get extremely heavy. Gohan almost had to kneel down. Vegeta went super saiyan, so Gohan followed suit. Gohan's body felt lighter, but it was still difficult.

"Let's get started." Vegeta said simply before rushing Gohan. Gohan drifted back, dodging Vegeta's first punch. Vegeta punched again hitting Gohan in the stomach. Gohan skidded across the floor. Vegeta had a slight advantage, having already trained in gravity far heavier. Gohan grabbed his stomach, having to put his other hand over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up. Gohan powered up a little but, and rushed Vegeta, narrowly missing Vegeta's head with his foot.

"Not bad kid. Let's see you dodge this one." Vegeta vanished, appearing behind Gohan. He brought his leg down, but Gohan caught it before Vegeta's foot hit his shoulder. Gohan lifted Vegeta, spinning him around, then throwing him across the room. Vegeta caught himself with a single hand, but he wasn't able to hold himself up. Gohan didn't let up. He came at him again and elbowed Vegeta in the side after he had stood up. Vegeta caught Gohan before he could hit him. He threw Gohan in the air, then, moving as fast as he could, appeared over him, and punched him in the stomach. Gohan crashed back into the ground.

Gohan stood up. "That hurt. Guess I better take this off." Gohan said, taking off his cloak. It dropped and cracked the ground. Gohan more then doubled the weight since the fight with Cell. He ran at Vegeta, ready to really start the training.

 **Three Hours Later**

Gohan and Vegeta walked through the capsule corp. main building, leaning on each other to stay upright. Gohan was in slightly better shape, but not by much. They were both bloody, and each had their own would all over their bodies. They made there way to the main room, where Bulma was watching TV. Bulma almost screamed when she saw them.

"Are you two okay?" Bulma asked after her moment of shock.

Vegeta led Gohan to his bedroom and opened a cabinet by his bed in the cabinet was the bag of sensu beans left over from the Cell games. Vegeta gave one to Gohan and took one for himself. They ate the beans and watched as their wounds healed.

Gohan smiled as he felt the effects of the training. Whenever Saiyans get hurt, they get a huge power up making them even stronger. Gohan smiled. "Thanks for the training Vegeta. I feel stronger already."

Vegeta just grunted and walked away. Gohan smiled and made his way to the front door. He was going to head up to the look out to do some training with Piccolo. Gohan flew as fast as he could, hoping to see his mentor again.

When Gohan finally made it to the lookout, he saw Dende and ran up to him. "Dende! How's it going?"

Dende smiled at his friend. "Gohan, it's good to see you. It seems you've gotten stronger from just one training session with Vegeta. I'm guessing your here to see Piccolo?"

"Yep. Were is he? I don't sense his energy." Gohan said looking around.

"He said he found something in the desert and went to go check it out. He said he is not to be disturbed." Mr Popo said.

Gohan turned to Mr Popo. "What did he find?" Mr Popo simply shook his head, telling Gohan he didn't know. Gohan thought to himself. 'I wonder what would be so special that Piccolo wouldn't want anyone to know about it.'

While Gohan thought to himself, his stomach growled, announcing it's presence to the world. Dende and Mr Popo laughed. "Seems you need some food. I'll go make something." Mr Popo said.

"Thanks Mr Popo." Gohan said with a sheepish grin. After Mr Popo left, Gohan sat down and got into a meditative position. Then he thought, 'King Kai, I need to ask you a favor.'

Gohan waited a second, and then heard, 'What is it Gohan?' Gohan explained the situation to him. 'I see. Let me see what he's up to.' Gohan waited patiently for him to find Piccolo. After a few minutes, Gohan's thoughts were interrupted. 'Gohan, it's me. It seems that Piccolo found some kind of music box.'

'A music box? Is there anything special about it?' Gohan thought.

'I can't sense anything weird about it. It doesn't seem special at all. I'll keep watching. You go get something to eat. I can hear your stomach from here.' King Kai said said with a chuckle.

'Thanks King Kai.' Gohan said. Gohan stood up, and as soon as he did, Mr Popo walked out with plenty of food. Gohan ran over to help carry things. After they finished eating, which didn't take Gohan very long, they said there good byes.

Gohan flew home. He had some homework to do before the tournament in a few days. Hopefully, Gohan could finish it before he had to go to bed. He got home quickly and made his way inside. His mom was at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom! I'm home-" Gohan started, but was interupted his mother jumped out of her chair and flew at her son.

"Gohan, where were you? I've been worried sick. You need to go to bed mister." Chichi said. She smiled at her son. He smiled back and hugged his mom, then headed up to his room. He laid down in his bed and fell asleep.

Somewhere in space

"I've finally found it! One of the two boxes. Which half is it I wonder?" The small red Kashvar said with a grin. He tried to turn the handle to no success.(1) "Damn! I'm so close! Why Can't I open it? That wizard! Curse him!" The man yelled. He put the box back in his bag and got back into his ship. Now all he had to do was go to the exact opposite end of the universe to find the other.

He looked on his ship's radar. He found the planet on the other end of the universe. "Earth eh? Never heard of it. Well, it won't be long before I find the other half." He then turned in the direction of earth. "I hope your ready earth! I'm coming to get my monster back, and you better be ready for me!"

Back on Earth (6 days later)

 **"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled as he shot his blast at Cell. Gohan felt his energy dropping at a rapid pace.**

 **Cell laughed from the sky and started walking through the wave of energy. "Do you really think this will work? I'm much stronger then before. In fact, after coming back to life, that person who summoned me back from the dead unlocked my true potential. My power has been increased one thousand fold."**

 **Gohan couldn't speak, he couldn't even breath. Cell walked up to him and punched him in the stomach. "I told you so when you killed me. I… am-" Cell grabbed Gohan by the neck once again. "Perfect!" Cell squeezed Gohan's neck, and Gohan felt the life being drain from him.**

Gohan was woken by his mother. He looked at her, and brought his hand up to his throat. Chichi looked concerned. She wiped the tears from his eyes. "Gohan, are you alright? You were screaming and yelling for help."

Gohan's eyes welled up and he hugged his mother, unable to speak. After a minute, he pulled away. He struggled to get his words out. "I-I'm alright. J-just a bad dream."

Chichi knew what dream he was talking about. "Honey, don't worry. Cell is never coming back. He's dead. You killed him."

Gohan nodded. "I know, it just… it just felt so real." Gohan said again.

Chichi nodded and hugged him. "Well, it's the middle of the night, so try to get some sleep." She kissed his forehead. "Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, I'm alright. Goodnight mom." Gohan said. After his mom had left, Gohan laid on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. He thought about cell and about how he had looked in his dream. He was in his perfect form, like in every dream, but he had this strange black aura around him. Gohan got the thought out of his head. 'It's just a dream. Just a dream.' Gohan thought before finally drifting back to sleep.

Gohan was woken up early that morning. Gohan had become a lot stronger in just 6 days, but he was still in no place to be rude to his mom. "What is it mom? You said I don't have to wake up before nine if I don't have homework."

Chichi sighed. "There's someone at the door asking for you. She said her name is lime." After she had finished, Gohan jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed into his purple gi. He quickly walked over to the door. His friend was at the door just like his mom had said. "Lime, what are you doing here?"

Lime looked distraught. "Gohan, two men appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the village. They beat up my grandfather. You have to come help my village!" Lime sobbed. She ran up to Gohan and hugged him. "Please Gohan! You have to help me. I don't know where else to turn."

Gohan smiled. "Of course I'll help you Lime. You can always come to me when you need help." Gohan said. He turned to his mom, who was standing in the doorway watching the whole thing. "I have to go mom. I'll do my homework when I get back." Gohan said. He let lime pull him outside.

"We have to hurry! Can you fly us there?" Lime asked. Gohan nodded and leaned down on one knee, then told her to get on his back. She climbed on and Gohan quickly flew to the small village, and when he got there, he found it in ruins.

Lime gasped at the sight. It looked like no one had been killed, but their homes had been destroyed. Gohan frown. This looked like the work of someone who used Ki. Gohan landed and set lime down. "What happened here?" Gohan asked.

Lime started crying again. "It must have been those guys. They used those attacks just like the one you used to destroy the shelter."

Gohan suddenly felt two large Ki sources from the north. They felt about as strong as Freezer in his final form. Gohan turned to lime. "Hide, now!" Lime must have heard the seriousness in his voice, and quickly went to hide. Gohan felt the two large Ki signatures getting closer. They almost seemed familiar.

Gohan flew over and met the two powerful people halfway. He was surprised by what he saw. It was Nappa and Raditz!

Nappa scoffed when he saw Gohan. "Look at that. The shrimp grew up a bit. He's even a little stronger then us."

Raditz smirked. "Hello, nephew. I think it's time to put you to bed." Raditz said. Before Gohan could react, Raditz appeared behind Gohan. Raditz hit him with his fist, sending him flying. Before Gohan had even registered it happening, Nappa dashed at him, spin-kicking him into one of the burnt houses.

Gohan stood up and spat out some blood. His injuries weren't severe, but he was definitely bruised from the kick. "How did you two get so strong?" Gohan asked.

The saiyans laughed. Nappa was the one who responded. "We were brought back to life with the dragon balls. We also had our potential brought out. Too bad it took us so long to make it here from Namek. We would have already destroyed this planet."

Raditz talked next. "Too bad Vegeta and Goku didn't show up. They're who we're looking for. It's time for revenge. I guess we'll just start with you." Raditz said.

"Don't underestimate me! I'm much stronger then I was when I fought with you!" Gohan said.

Nappa laughed. "Your not that special. This world is doomed without your little father here to protect it."

Gohan glared at the saiyan. "You're forgetting one thing." Nappa laughed and asked what he meant by that. Gohan stood up straight and accessed super saiyan mode. "I'm my father's son!"

Raditz looked shocked for a second then spoke. "So, the legend of the super saiyan has become a child's plaything? You want to know something kid?" Raditz asked. "Your not the only one with that power." Raditz long hair turned golden.

Nappa smiled and started yelling and before long, his eyebrows and mustache became a pale golden color.

Gohan was caught off guard by their transformations. Their power was slightly less then Gohan's, but the two of them together was a large threat.

Nappa charged Gohan, leaving him little time to dodge. After narrowly dodging, Raditz hit him with an energy blast that sent him through the wall of the burnt building. Before Gohan could land, Nappa sent both his elbow and his knee into opposite sides of Gohan's torso. Gohan yelled out in pain.

Nappa laughed and grabbed Gohan by the collar of his Gi. "You okay brat?" He then laughed and chucked Gohan through a tree fifty feet away. Gohan landed with a thud. He stared up at the sky. He definitely had some broken ribs, but luckily his spine wasn't.

Gohan shakily stood up. Nappa and Raditz approached him slowly. "Are you ready to die kid?" Nappa asked.

Gohan tried to fire off an energy blast, but Raditz punched him in the stomach before he could shoot it, and Gohan fell to his knee's.

"Poor little kid. Dead at such a young age." Nappa said. Nappa charge a Ki blast and pointed it at Gohan's face, his hand centimeters away.

Suddenly, Nappa was sent flying. There, standing in front of Gohan, was Vegeta in his super saiyan form. "Not today, Nappa."

Gohan looked up at his savior. "Vegeta?"

"I'm going to need your help kid. Quickly, ascend!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan looked confused. "W-why?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta looked at the smiling Raditz and the now standing Nappa. "Their still holding back!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan ate the sensu bean. "I don't think I can do it on command! I need to be emotionally triggered to do it. I haven't trained enough to ascend on command!"

Vegeta scoffed. "Dammit! We should have worked on that before something like-" He didn't get to finish. Nappa dashed at him and threw an energy blast point blank at Vegeta. Vegeta skidded across the dirt, but he had managed to stay on his feet. Vegeta yelled and then sent a barrage of Ki blasts at Nappa. Smoke rose from the continuous blasts, but Nappa simply walked through it.

"Poor little Vegeta. Your even weaker then the kid." Nappa hit Vegeta in the gut, then with Nappa's fist still dug into his opponent's stomach, he shot a powerful blast into Vegeta's stomach, sending him flying. Raditz flew under him, letting loose a beam of energy that shot Vegeta higher into the air. Vegeta landed on the ground, creating a crater. Vegeta passed out and his hair turned black once more.

Raditz grinned at Gohan, then he immediately shot at Gohan, reached him, and punched him in the face. Gohan lost his feet and flew for awhile till he landed in the dirt. Like Vegeta, he to turned back into a normal saiyan.

"Too bad. I guess we're just too strong for him. Let's kill him." Raditz said. The two saiyans charged their Ki blast's and aimed at Gohan. Gohan looked up and thought to himself, 'Well, I guess this it.'

Gohan heard someone run up and yell, "Stop it! Leave him alone!" Gohan turned and saw it was Lime. Gohan's eyes widened.

Nappa and Raditz turned to the girl. Raditz laughed. "I see you have some earth friends. I wonder if killing her will make this more fun."

It didn't take Gohan to register his uncle's words. "Lime, run! Leave me and run, please!" Gohan pleaded.

Raditz appeared in front of the girl and picked her up by the neck. He started to squeeze her neck. Lime couldn't even scream.

Gohan felt helpless. "No Raditz! Stop it! This is our fight!" Gohan yelled. Still, he continued to choke her. Gohan saw tears stream from her eyes. Suddenly, Gohan felt something snap inside of him. He instantly turned into a super saiyan 2, and stood up. Raditz and Nappa turned their heads in disbelief. Gohan instantly appeared beside Raditz. Gohan charged some Ki in his hand and grabbed Raditz's arm at the elbow. He then let the Ki go crazy in his hand. Raditz screamed out in pain as the part Gohan held was torn to shreds, and his arm was removed from his body.

Gohan caught Lime in his arms. She looked up at him and asked. "Am I… alive?"

Gohan smiled at Lime. "Your fine. Just get some rest. When you wake up, those two will be gone." Gohan watched her face light up in relief, then she passed out in his arms. Gohan moved quicker then he ever had before and laid Lime on a tree several feet hundred feet away. Gohan rushed back to the fight. Raditz was clutching the wound left by his absent arm. Gohan could see lightning around him, coming from his Ki.

Raditz turned to Gohan, rage written on his face. He yelled, "Y-you brat! I'll kill yo-" Gohan ran forward, his Ki charged in his hand's like before. He held it up to Raditz neck, and silenced him. Gohan turned his head and looked at Nappa over his shoulder. Nappa looked terrified.

"No...no, don't kill me! I don't want to die again!" Nappa said, trying to fly away.

Gohan let his Ki explode. Then he said, "Kamehameha!" I giant beam was released from Gohan, enveloping Nappa. Just like that, It was over. Gohan descended, and passed out. Letting the darkness envelope him.

When Gohan woke up, he was in a bed in a dark room. He sat up, and flicked on the light. That's when he noticed someone kneeling down by his bed. It was Lime. Gohan shook her awake. She looked up sleepily. She looked at Gohan and instantly woke up. "Gohan!" She jumped up and hugged him. Gohan suddenly felt a lot of pain in his chest. Lime noticed him pulling away and realized what she did. "Sorry Gohan!"

Gohan grinned as the pain faded. "It's alright. I'm okay." Gohan said. Lime wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I thought you weren't ever going to wake up." Lime said. Gohan looked confused so Lime explained. "You were asleep for just under a day. Gohan's eyes went wide. Just then, the door slammed open, and in ran Chichi.

"Gohan! Are you alright? You look hurt." Chichi asked, practically shoving Lime out of the way.

Then in walked Vegeta. "Out of my way." Vegeta shoved Gohan's mom out of the way before handing him a sensu bean. "Eat this."

Gohan's mom had the eye's of a devil. Vegeta made the right choice and decided to leave. Gohan ate the sensu bean and felt himself get healed.

Gohan smiled and looked at his mom, who seemed rushed. "What's the matter mom?" Gohan asked.

She looked at him and sighed. "The tournament sign ups end in one hour."

 **Author's Note: Chapter 2 done! Just for those who are curious, no, Nappa and Raditz did not have their tails. They came back with the Namek Dragon balls, but that's all I'm willing to say. Bob is out! Peace out.**

 **(1) from movie 13**


	3. The Jr World Tournament Begins!

**Here comes chapter three! The start of the world tournament!**

"Speaking." 'Thinking.' **Dreaming.**

Gohan quickly flew, his mother on his back, to the world tournament arena. Gohan was dressed in his purple GI with his weighted cloak on, so he was flying slightly slower. It took Gohan a whole half an hour, and when they got there, they saw a long line of people by a strange machine. Gohan flew down behind the trees so no one saw him, and dropped his mom.

"Okay Gohan. You have to qualify first. Go get in line, I'll register you." Chichi said, as she ran to the line of parents. Gohan ran over to where the other kids were. Gohan ran and stood behind a guy with blonde hair who seemed to be his age.

The guy was looking intently at the person currently up. Gohan looked ahead and saw what he was looking at. There was a girl standing there, waiting for the announcer to talk. "Up next is Videl, the daughter of Mr Satan!" The announcer said. The crowd cheered. Gohan watched as she pulled back and hit the machine as hard as she could. The screen above the machine read 110. "Amazing! Some adults can't even get that number! I'd expect no less from the daughter of the strongest."

Gohan sighed. He would have to hold back, or he might destroy the machine. The line went down with a range of numbers being displayed. 86, 52, 101, 98,77. None getting higher then Videl's. Finally it was the guy in front of Gohan's turn. "Next we have Sharpner from orange star city. As a friend of Videl, he is expected to have another high number. Let's see what he gets." Gohan watched the kid hit the Machine. The screen on top started to calculate the number. After a few seconds, it read 107. "Amazing! Another high number! What amazing youth we have here. But remember, only the top ten can enter."

Gohan walked up next and stood in front of the machine. The announcer pulled out his clipboard and searched for him. The announcer kept looking, but couldn't find him. "I'm sorry, I'm not seeing you here. I'm sorry, but registration has closed, so-"

"Wait!" Said a tournament employee. "He signed up just in time." The guy said. He handed the Announcer a paper.

The announcer took a look at the paper. Then, after a while he looked up and said, "Well isn't someone lucky! Right here is Gohan! He comes from the 404 mountain area. Gohan has studied martial arts his whole life under his father and many other friends. Not much else is listed. Go ahead Gohan."

Gohan nodded and stood in front of the machine. He held back as much as he could and hit the machine. The machine creaked slightly when he hit it. The screen on top of the machine took only a second before it showed Gohan's number. Everyone was shocked when they saw it. The announcer brought his microphone to his mouth. "I...I can't believe it. 2-246?" The announcer shook his head. "The machine must have been broken by our last contestant. We'll take a short break to fix the machine."

Gohan sighed. No matter what he did, the machine wouldn't display anything lower then that from him. That's when Gohan had an idea. He waited until they had 'fixed' the machine and then after they had put the machine back in front of him, he moved faster then the eye could see and poked the machine with one finger, then quickly acted like he punched it. The screen quickly showed a new number.

The announcer put the microphone back to his mouth. "W-wow! Look at that! It's not as crazy as the last number, but still amazing. Gohan has scored 112, making him the new leader in strength!"

Gohan smiled. That seemed more normal at least. Gohan started walking away, but was stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder. It was the boy who had been standing in front of him. He looked angry. "Alright, start talking. How did you cheat that machine to get your number that high?"

Gohan didn't know how to answer. He quickly made up an excuse. "I-it must have still been broken."

Sharpner pulled him even closer. "Oh yeah, then how do you explain that?" He pointed to the next kid, a sixteen year old guy with black hair. He leaned back and punched as hard as he could. The screen showed that he had scored a 91. Sharpner glared at him again. "That guy punched with everything he had. So did I, and so did Videl. You punched it from about an inch away and first scored a number that more then doubled mine! I can believe that was from the machine being broken, but I can't believe it happened twice!"

Gohan could see him getting more and more angry. He looked ready to punch him. "Quit it Sharpner! Leave him alone." Gohan looked away from the angry tough guy and took a glance to where the voice came from. It was Videl.

Sharpner suddenly looked like a deer in front of headlights. "B-but Videl, he must be cheating. You know that, right?"

"Well if he is, it'll show in the arena. If he's not, he'll make it pretty far in the tournament. If he is cheating, he'll probably lose in the first round." Videl said. Sharpner sighed and let go of Gohan, pushing him to the ground.

Sharpner walked away, but before he left, he said, "If you are cheating, I'm gonna find out and beat you to a pulp." Gohan sighed after he had walked away. Kids his age were mean.

The girl offered him a hand. Gohan took it, and she pulled him up. Gohan was surprised by her strength, even if Gohan was lifting himself off the ground more than she was pulling. Gohan was surprised by her strength. She lifted him without him needing to help at all. "You okay?" She asked.

Gohan grinned. "Yep, I'm fine. Thanks for the help."

Videl smiled. "Like you would need it. Your pretty strong, aren't you?" She asked. In her mind, she thought, 'Why did I ask that. Now he's going to brag and tell me all about how strong he is.'

Gohan smiled. "Oh, I'm not that strong. I think the machine was still broken and that's how I got such a large number."

Videl looked shocked. "Your a really modest guy, aren't you Gohan." She mumbled.

"What did you say Videl? I couldn't quite hear you." Gohan said, looking confused.

Videl shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Hey Gohan, where are you planning on staying?" Gohan gave her a confused look. "Don't you live in the 404 mountain area? Doesn't that mean you couldn't possibly make it home and back before the tournament?"

Gohan realized his mistake. Any normal person wouldn't be able to get there as fast as he could. Gohan tried to think up an excuse. Luckily Videl noticed he was struggling to come up with an answer. She sighed. "You weren't there at the sign up, were you?" Gohan shook his head. "My dad is letting the contestants and there families stay at one of our houses."

Gohan looked confused. "How can he fit ten families in just one house?"

Videl started laughing. Gohan just looked more confused. Finally she let him off the hook. "My dad has been the world champion for quite a few years in a row. My family is pretty rich." Videl said. Gohan still looked confused. Videl rolled her eyes. "Here, let me show you." She took his hand and dragged Gohan behind her.

From a little ways a way stood the champion himself, boisterous in his words about himself. While bragging about himself, he just happened to look over at the two kids. He saw Gohan holding his daughter's hand and thought, 'How dare that little brat mess with my daughter! I'll show that kid! I'll just humiliate him in front of my sweet little Videl! Yes, that's what I'll do! Ha ha!' He turned to the crowd. "One second, my adoring fans, duty calls!" He yelled. He quickly ran into an alleyway ahead of the kids and pulled out a capsule labeled 'Boys begone.' He pushed the button on top and out popped a mugger disguise. He laughed and thought, 'Perfect!' He waited in the alleyway and waited for the kids to pass.

When they got close enough, he jumped out and yelled, "Give me your-!" Hercule wasn't given the chance to finish. Videl had seen him before he had left the alley, so she quickly jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head, causing Hercule to flying back down the alleyway.

Videl turned to Gohan. "Sorry about that Gohan. You'd think that the city that holds the strongest man in the world would be crime free, but this place is actually riddled with crime."

Gohan laughed. "That's fine. I'm sure that with people like you here, it will get better." Gohan said with a smile.

Videl smiled back and continued to lead Gohan to the place where all the competitors were staying. Meanwhile, in front of Gohan and Videl was a very angry mother.

"Gohan! Where do you think you're going without telling me?" She asked stomping as she walked towards the eleven year-old's. "And your with a girl?"

Gohan looked startled. "M-mom?" That's when he realized he had forgotten to tell his mom he was leaving. 'Oh no! What are those in her arms?' Gohan thought, fear ringing in his mind.

"You still haven't finished your homework!" Chichi yelled, dropping the large books on the floor. The road broke under the weight of the books. "Just because I'm letting you train doesn't mean you can stop your studies!" She yelled.

Videl's eyes went wide at the sight. "Gohan, just what kinda school do you go to?" She asked.

Gohan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm home schooled, and my mom is my teacher." Gohan said. He pulled out a capsule and threw it at the books, storing them in it. "Mom, Videl here was just going to show me where the contestants get to stay. It's apparently in a large house."

Chichi looked relieved. "Alright, but finish at least one of those books before going to bed. I'm going to stay at Bulma's place. Are you sure your going to be okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'll be okay. Plus, this is a great chance for me to make some more friends my own age. I mean, my only friend that's my age is lime and she lives pretty far away." Gohan said.

His mother smiled. "Alright. Be safe. Some other people are coming to watch you. I hear Lime and some other people from their village are coming to watch." Gohan smiled. He liked the people from the village. "Also, you!" She said pointing her finger at Videl. "Keep you hands off my son, hussy!"

Videl looked down and got angry. She looked up and yelled, "I'm no hussy, lady!"

Gohan's mother got angry as well. "What did you call me? How rude!" She yelled. Gohan, knowing this would last a while decided to talk to King Kai.

'Hey king Kai, I was wondering something.' Gohan thought, hoping to get the busy Kai's attention.

He responded fairly quickly. 'What is it Gohan?' Gohan asked about his father and how he was doing. 'Ah. Your father is doing well. He's actually training right now.'

Gohan laughed. 'Figures. That's just like him. Throw him into heaven where most would spend all there time relaxing, and he immediately starts to train.'

Gohan was shaken out of his conversation by his mother. Both her and Videl still looked angry, but Gohan could tell it was over.

"Okay Gohan, have fun. Just don't let this hussy influence you to much." Chichi said. Once again, Videl started looking angry.

"Okay mom! See you later!" Gohan said, practically dashing away, still holding Videl's hand. When they were far enough away, Gohan said, "I'm sorry about her. She's very… overprotective."

Videl frowned. "I'll say! I've never met someone so bossy before!" Videl said. Gohan started to laugh. Videl couldn't help but smile. Gohan was just so cheerful and bright. "Hey Gohan, we're here!" Videl said.

Gohan looked up ahead at the large building. It was three stories tall above ground, and had a lot of surrounding land. Gohan was shocked. It was so large!

"Wow. That's awesome!" Gohan said.

Videl grinned. "Yep. Let's go! I'm meeting up with my friends there, so lets hurry!' Videl yelled, pulling him along. They made it inside, and before Gohan could even express his amazement, Videl was tackled to the floor.

"Videl! Where were you? I've been so worried!" A blonde girl wearing a green T-shirt and pink pants yelled. While still on top of her, she gave Videl a big hug.

Videl sighed. "Get off me Erasa. Why do you do this to me every time I'm near you?" Videl asked.

Erasa jumped up, pulling Videl up with her. She jumped up and down in excitement. "I can't wait till tomorrow when you win the tournament." Erasa said, dodging the question.

Videl smirked. "Well, who knows. This guy scored higher then me and Sharpner during the qualifier." She pointed to Gohan, and Erasa finally realized he was there.

Erasa gave him a looking over, walking around him. "Hmm. He doesn't look like much, and what's with the shoulder pads?" Erasa asked.

Videl chimed in too. "Yeah, I've been wondering that too. What is it with those things. They look weird." Videl said.

Gohan laughed. "They're not shoulder pads, they're training weights. I keep them on so that I get used to being under higher weight, so my muscles adapt to me being heavier. I feel super light when I take them off, and I also move a lot faster."

Erasa seemed curious. "How much do they actually weigh?" She asked. Gohan had made another mistake. The combined weight was around five hundred pounds.

"Uh, they weigh, um, twenty pounds each. Yep." Gohan lied.

Videl could easily see that Gohan was lying. 'He must be joking. Forty pounds? For a normal guy like him, he would be sluggish and slow but he walks around normally.' Videl had an idea. "Gohan, can I try them on?" She asked snidely.

Gohan suddenly felt very panicked. The weight of the pads would kill her. "Uh, well you see, the problem with that is-" Gohan started.

"Come on! Let me try it. Or do you think I can't handle it?" Videl interrupted. She walked closer. "Let me make this clear. Let. Me. Try." She persisted.

'Damn, I don't think there's a way out of this one. Think Gohan, think.' Gohan thought. He started taking off the weights. 'I've got it!' He walked up to her. "Here, let me help you get them on. There a little difficult to put on." Gohan said.

Videl looked at him curiously, but let him help her. Gohan help her get them on, while still holding them from the back. He let go a slight amount of weight, just enough to make her feel it.

Videl felt the pressure. "Well, it doesn't feel like forty pounds. Maybe more like eighty. Actually, this feels like it just keeps getting heavier." Videl said. Gohan realized he was letting go of too much weight and quickly lifted up. Videl looked like she was struggling under the weight. "O-okay Gohan, you can take it off now. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

Gohan pulled them off of her and put them back on. Videl stretched her back. "Man Gohan, I knew you were lying, but I thought it would be less then forty. That felt more like one hundred twenty pounds." Videl said.

Suddenly, Erasa was up in Gohan's face. "Wow, you must be really strong. What kind of training do you do?" She looked Gohan up and down.

Gohan thought about it. "Well, nothing special. I can't think of much." Gohan said, knowing his normal training regimen would be impossible for most humans.

Videl finished stretching and turned to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, the highest floor is reserved for my dad, me, and my friends. How would you like to be there with us?" Videl asked.

Gohan grinned. "Sure! Is that going to be alright with your friends?" Gohan asked.

Erasa started nodding. "Yeah! We'd love to have you there!" Erasa said. "It's usually just me, Videl, and Sharpner. It be great to have a guy there who wasn't a total jerk."

Gohan grinned. "That guy is a little mean, but he can't be all bad." Gohan said, remembering the incident earlier.

Videl sighed. "Let's just stop talking about it. Come on, we have to get unpacked." Videl said. She led Gohan to the elevator. Inside there were buttons associated with floors. Gohan looked through them. It had floors one through nine. Gohan saw Videl pull out a key card and put it in the slot next to the buttons. The elevator started moving as it went up, numbers appeared on a small screen above the doors. They made it to floor ten, which was only accessible by those with key cards. Gohan was amazed by the floor.

It had a large training room, a library, a small deck with a pool, and it's own kitchen. Gohan suddenly felt hungry.

Videl motioned for Gohan and Erasa to follow. Down a long hall was several rooms. Videl pointed at the one closest to the wall. "That ones yours. Me and Erasa are next door, and Sharpner is across from you. You can use the other facilities here, just don't mess with my father. He barely let's me keeps boys up here as it is."

Gohan grinned. "Sure thing. Thanks for inviting me up here." Gohan said.

Videl smiled. "Yeah. Just don't get in my way when I'm training." She said. Gohan nodded and she walked into her room.

Gohan smiled. "Alright, first thing on the agenda is to pack, then I'll go to the gym, and then the food court." Gohan said, running into his room. The room was large, with its own mini fridge and TV, as well as a fully stocked cabinet full of snacks. Gohan quickly laid his capsules on the table. He would unpack and do his homework later.

Gohan ran out of his room and walked straight to the large gym. Gohan gave it a once over and realized he wouldn't be able to get much training done. He was about to walk out when… "Hey you! What are you doing up here, and in my gym? Who let you up here?" The man asked. It was Mr Satan.

Gohan turned to him. "Hello Mr Satan. I'm a friend of Videl. I was told I was allowed to use it by your daughter." Gohan said.

"A friend of my daughter? No! She can't be interested in boys already! This is horrible!" Mr Satan shouted.

His random cries of despair attracted the attention of Videl and Erasa. Both came running into the gym.

"What's wrong dad?" Videl asked before she saw Gohan. "Oh great. Dad, you can't freak out every time I bring a guy up here. When I brought Sharpner up here you challenged him to do insane things that no child could do."

Hercule stood up. "I'll give you a deal kid. If you can bench press two hundred pounds, then maybe I'll consider you worthy to be up here."

Videl groaned. "Dad, that's impossible! Stop trying to scare away all my friends!" Videl yelled.

Gohan grinned. "Sure thing. I'll do my best. Gohan said. Hercule smiled thinking something along the line of, 'I got him now. There's no way a kid can lift that much.'

He led Gohan to a large piece of equipment and started putting large weights at the end of a long pole. He had Gohan lay down on the bench.

"I hope your ready kid! This is going to be more then you can handle, so I'll tell you what. Lift it an inch off your chest and I'll let you stay up here." Hercule said.

Gohan grinned. Hercule lifted the weight off the two rungs that held it and placed it in Gohan's hands. He then helped Gohan get it down onto his chest, even though he didn't need it. Hercule looked exited. "You can start whenever you want kid."

Videl sighed. "Gohan, I know your strong, but not even I can lift that much. You won't be able to lift it at al-" Videl stopped talking when Gohan started to lift the bar up and down.

Gohan lifted it then let it fall to his chest a few times, then, still holding the bar weighing more then him, he stood up and placed it back in the rungs. He turned to see the shocked faces of Hercule, Videl and Erasa.

Gohan pulled his arm behind his back and did a little bit of stretching. "Did that count?" He asked. All Hercule could do was nod, and after, he walked away to go to bed. He'd just try to sleep it off like a bad dream.

Videl walked up to Gohan. "Just what are you Gohan." She asked. Gohan looked caught off guard until she continued. "You seem way to strong, but I guess there ha to be someone on the earth like you. Your like some kind of super human." Videl said.

Gohan smiled and was about to reply, but his stomach had other plans. It let out a low, long, growl. Gohan flushed, remembering he hadn't eaten all day. He put his hand behind his head and rubbed it sheepishly. "Can we get something to eat?" He asked.

Videl sighed and led the group to the kitchen. There was a long line of chefs waiting to cook a different item. Videl grabbed a plate and walked through the line, grabbing food from some parts and skipping others. She ended up grabbing an omelet, some chicken, and a salad. Erasa grabbed a salad and a piece of cake. It took the two girls only about a minute to grab there food. It took Gohan nearly a half hour to get his. You could say he got one of everything, but in some cases, he had two or three. The girls watched in amazement and slight horror as Gohan attacked his plates of food.

Gohan finished and it finally looked like he was done, but then he turned back to one of the chefs. "One more of everything please." Videl, Erasa, and the chefs all fell in surprise.

Videl watched as Gohan started on his next helping. "My dad said boys eat a lot, but this is just ridiculous." Gohan finally finished and thanked the chefs. Videl looked at him. "Are you done?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I'm trying to pace myself, so I stopped there." Once again, everyone in the room fell down in surprise.

Erasa laughed. "Man, guys are funny. Hey Videl, lets go to bed. I'm tired." Erasa said. Videl nodded and they said there good-byes. Gohan headed to his room to do some studying. He had a big day tomorrow. A really big day.

 **Author's notes: Finally finished with chapter 3. One thing that I'd like to say is that a character who is exclusive to the DBZ games will show up next chapter. I have some more idea's for the future, but I'll have to do some thinking for stuff to do after the world tournament. Most likely it will be something involving future trunks but I'm still not sure. I'm also trying to figure out a good next villain and I'm having trouble deciding. So I'll ask you.**

 **Broly or Frieza.**


	4. The Prelims Part 1

**Alright, here we go with the next chapter. But first, review time. Last time I asked what people would like more, Frieza, or Broly, and I was honestly surprised with the votes.**

 **Leo the zodiac: While that does seem to be true, I think that Vegeta would have been able to master super saiyan, or at least get close, throughout the fight with cell, and the following week. Plus, a saiyan can experience great increases in power through need. Vegeta felt this when Trunks was nearly killed by cell. He felt hopelessness in his own abilities to defend Trunks, and therefore, got a power increase. I might be giving him too much credit, but I just think it makes sense. Plus, there will be many powerful villains to come, so the characters need to get a little more powerful sooner rather then later.**

 **Pokemonsuperallstarfan: I just got an idea! (Metaphorical light bulb lights up above writers head.)**

 **Guest: The way the story is going is that someone is wishing the villains back to life and having their power increase to their maximum potential without going over the dragons limits. In dragon ball resurrection of F, the dragon lacked the ability to make goku a super saiyan god, so it doesn't make sense for raditz and nappa to come back with god chakra, or even ssj2. It wouldn't make sense for Frieza to have to escape hell. Raditz says most of this in the previous chapter.**

 **Guest #2: It will just be part of the story. I'm incorporating as many villains that would make sense, so excluding android 16 since you can't wish back an android, and people like garlic jr, since not only is he still alive, even at his maximum potential, I can't see him even being as powerful as a super saiyan. But everyone else can be used.**

 **Lime and Gohan: Slow your role. That question inst coming for awhile. Their only 11, so they probably don't even have feelings of love for each other. The love triangle hasn't technically started yet. In fact, it might not even become a love triangle. It might become a love square, or pentagon, or maybe even a harem. Honestly, I'm just going with the flow. I literally had nothing planned out at the start of this, but none of this is the point. Their all just friends. Trust me, when they get closer to, say, thirteen, maybe I'll start the whole romance part of this story. Right now I'm just developing their friendship.**

 **With that, here comes chapter 4!**

Gohan leaped out of bed at around 7:30. A half hour away from the first round of the prelims. He had found a present from Piccolo in the capsule his mom had packed for him. He grabbed it and shook the box. It was heavy, maybe four hundred pounds. (Not as impressive as it sounds. Goku, while training for the tournament in other world, trains with weights that weigh two tons each, and then while in super saiyan, 10 tons each.)

Gohan opened the box and found a strange GI. It was like his fathers, but the color scheme was off colored. The outer GI had a slightly darker orange color, and the under shirt was black. It also had black gloves and boots, and a black piece of clothe that tied the waist together. It was all weighted, so much so that Gohan had to power up slightly, letting his muscles bulge ever so slightly, trying to gain strength without a loss of speed. He hopped around a little and tried walking around.

Gohan smiled. He felt good. Gohan packed up his pajamas and his textbook on psychology that he had read last night before he fell asleep, and walked out the door. When he made it outside, he noticed Sharpner walking down the hall.

Sharpner turned at the sound of Gohan's door close. His eyes lit up in a little surprise. "Gohan, are you on steroids? You look… stronger."

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not on any drugs, I just did some pretty tough training yesterday." Gohan said, thinking up an excuse.

Sharpner shook his head. "Whatever you say. I'm heading for the arena. You better not be late. If you are, Videl's gonna kick your ass." Sharpner said. He waved behind himself, and left, leaving Gohan alone in that hall.

Gohan's stomach growled. Gohan grinned. He headed for the kitchen. When he walked in, all the chefs recoiled in fear. Gohan walked up to the first chef and went along the line, ordering ridiculous proportions of everything available. He lifted his giant plate, and took it to the table. The chefs watched in horror as he inhaled the food that they had cooked.

Gohan stood up and rubbed his stomach. "That was good. All finished." Gohan said. There was a collective sigh of relief from the chefs. "Thank you old man." Gohan said to one of the chefs. "I'll be back for lunch!" Gohan said. He left the chefs to their praying and quickly headed to the arena.

He flew above eye sight, just over the clouds, and watched the many people make their way to the arena. Gohan looked up just in time to stop himself before he flew into someone in front of him.

'This guy can fly? Who is he? It's not anyone I know.' Gohan thought, feeling his ki. 'This guys ki is enormous! It's bigger then Vegeta in his base form! His ki is even stronger than mine! Just who is he?'

The kid turned around, and smiled at Gohan. "Wow. I knew I felt a powerful person in this tournament other then me and my sister! Your almost as strong as me!" The kid said. He looked to be around Gohan's age.

Gohan gave the kid a good looking over. He wore a red gi with a yellow under shirt and black shoes. There was also one more important detail. He noticed the kid had a tail around his waist. "Y-your a saiyan?" Gohan asked.

Beat looked at him with confusion. "Saying what now?" The kid asked. Gohan realized the kid didn't even know he wasn't human.

Gohan shook his head. "Forget about it. Where are you from?" Gohan asked.

The kid shook his head. "I don't remember. I just remember waking up a week ago in the arms of a beautiful women with white hair and blue skin. She was wearing a crimson outfit and told me, 'You and your sister need to do me a favor." The kid shook his head. "Never mind. I don't want to bore you." The kid said. 'Are you the one she was looking for? Incredible power, but his hair… no. Me and my sister can transform, so what's to say he can't as well...' The boy thought.

Gohan smiled. "We should probably get going. There starting soon." Gohan said, starting to fly ahead. Beat quickly followed behind, starting to try to race with Gohan, but he didn't get the chance. They had already arrived. They flew down and quickly followed the other kids into a small room.

The announcer told everyone to sit down and explained how the matches would be selected. He pulled out a box full of ping pong balls with numbers labeled on them. "Everyone will come up one by one and take a ball. Depending on what number you get, you will fight with another person with a similar number.

"Alright kids. When I call your name, come grab one of the balls in the box. There numbered one thru twelve, and they will decided who you fight, and when you fight. First up, Videl." Videl stood and walked over to the box. She held it up to the announcer. "Six." He said. He then pulled up his chart. "Sharpner." Sharpner stood and took one of the balls. He too showed the announcer. "Eight."

This kept going for awhile, everyone grabbing numbers, until it came down to just Gohan and the saiyan kid. The announcer spoke once again. "Beat." The kid stood and walked over to the box. He pulled out the number nine ball. "Gohan." The announcer said. Gohan stood and took the last ball. "Four. That's the last one. Lets look at the line up. Up first, we have Cuzo vs Angrel. Second, we have Bell (2) vs Gohan. Next we have Grappe vs Videl. Then we have Sharpner vs beat..." Gohan stopped listening. He looked over and saw Beat running over to the girl named Bell. Gohan guessed that was Beat's sister.

The announcer finished and everyone stood up. They would be fighting soon, so they had to head over to the waiting area. They all walked over there, guided by one of the tournament workers. When they got there, the announcer had already started announcing the rewards. Some contestants sat, others stood, some glared, some smiled. Gohan sat by Videl and Sharpner. Sharpner was, well Sharpner but Videl could barely contain her excitement.

Gohan smiled as Videl rattled off all the things she would do with the money, when suddenly Gohan found himself in a white room. Gohan looked around and saw Piccolo. "Mr Piccolo!" Gohan yelled. He approached the Namekian warrior and hugged him.

He smiled and hugged Gohan back. After a while he pushed Gohan back a little and looked at him seriously. "Gohan, listen. You cannot go super saiyan at this tournament." Gohan gave him a look of wonder. Seriously Gohan. I think someone is looking for something here at this tournament. I sensed an evil ki in the stands, and when I tried to look for it, it vanished."

Gohan looked at him questionably. "How do you know their looking for me?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo gained an angry look. "Because after it vanished, I felt it reappear by the contestants. I couldn't see you at that point, but I could feel your ki. It's almost like it smiled when it got close to you... Then it vanished again." Piccolo said. He put his hand on Gohan's shoulder." Listen Gohan, promise me you won't go super saiyan."

Gohan nodded and piccolo smiled at the boy, releasing Gohan from the vision he had created. Piccolo sat on the stands, searching for the power. 'I hope this doesn't have anything to do with that box I found in the desert.' I'm piccolo thought.

Gohan shook himself out of his stupor and turned to see Videl grinning at him.

"I can't wait to compete. I want to finally beat my father. Sorry Gohan, but I'm gonna have to beat you too." Videl said.

Gohan grinned. "Just don't hold back. I want to win too you know." Gohan said. What piccolo said was still on his mind, but he didn't feel any evil ki. 'Perhaps piccolo was mistaken.'

They heard the announcer call the first fight. He called the two kids up. One looked much older then the other. One looked sixteen, and the other looked like he was nine. The fight didn't last long, ending with the older kid punching the younger one's lights out.

Videl sighed. "That older kid looks so proud too. He was up against a kid half his size and he's gloating like he just slayed some giant monster! I hate people like that!" She said.

Someone tapped Gohan on the shoulder. "Hey you, we just got called. You better hurry, I'd hate to win by forfeit." She said, a strong arrogance in her voice. Gohan turned and saw it was Bell, Beat's sister. She wore similar clothing to Beat, except it was cut short to show off her midriff. Like her brother her pants were held up with a sash, but hers was tied into a glared at her, but before she could yell at her, Gohan stood and followed here out. Gohan looked around, trying to find his mother. He sensed her Ki, and looked towards it. He was surprised when he found most of the Z fighters, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Lime, her grandpa, and his mom.

"Go Gohan! You've got this!" Chichi yelled. "Win that prize money!" She concluded. Gohan sweat dropped. All his friends called out to him. Gohan smiled. He could do this!"

The announcer started his announcement regarding their background, strength, and more. He finally finished and started the count down. "Fight in three, two, one, go!" He yelled.

Gohan didn't even have anytime to breath. She was immediately in his face. Gohan started off holding back, but quickly realized that wasn't going to work. She was fast. Gohan started going all out, and quickly realized he was way faster then her. He took it back a notch, not wanting to hurt her.

He threw a punch at her stomach, but before it reached her, she fell on her back and swiped Gohan's legs out from under him. Caught off guard, she managed to kick Gohan up in the air. Unable to recover, all he could do was block her attacks. She managed to get above him, assaulting him from above. He was sent flying toward the ground, and landed with a crash. He stood up and spit out some blood. The crowd was cheering. The announcer went over to check up on him. Gohan motioned for him to back away. He wasn't holding back anymore. He dashed at her at top speed. He saw the look of surprise on her face. He elbowed her chin upwards, sending her a few feet in the air. He then grabbed her leg and started spinning her around and around and then he let go. He flung her with enough force to send her out of the ring, but right before she hit the ground, she started flying. She flew up, much to the crowds surprise.

She brushed some hair out of her eyes and smirked. "You're pretty strong. But this isn't even half my power!" she said. She started yelling, and Gohan felt her power rise.

'She's going super saiyan! Damn, I can't let her! I can't let everyone know I'm the kid who fought cell!" Gohan looked and saw that sparks were flashing around her. Her hair started to glow slightly. Gohan quickly moved behind her, and, using a technique piccolo had taught him, brought the edge of his hand down on a certain part of her neck. Gohan saw her go limp and quickly grabbed her waist. He flew down and laid her on the broken arena. The crowd was silent at first, then cheering arose.

Beat ran over and knelled down next to his sister. He looked up at Gohan. "Is she gonna be okay?" He asked.

Gohan nodded. "All I did was his her central vein with enough force to force just enough blood out of her brain to cause a temporary shut down..." He stopped when he noticed the confused look on Beat's face. Gohan sighed. "She's fine. She'll just need rest." Gohan said.

The announcer finished his announcement while Gohan helped Beat get his sister to the infirmary. After getting her situated, Beat sighed. "You would have lost if you had just waited a few more seconds."

Gohan got what he meant. Gohan quickly looked around, making sure no one was around. "Are you so sure about that?" He said. Then he quickly went super saiyan.

'So he's the one she was talking about. I hope I can beat him. My super saiyan state should be a little more powerful than his, but just to be sure...' Beat thought. He turned into a super saiyan

Gohan looked at him seriously. "Lets keep it to just this state, okay?" Gohan asked.

Beat looked at him curiously. "Why? You were more powerful then me in that state. Why don't you want to?" Gohan explained what piccolo had said to him. Beat nodded. "I see. So this master of yours advised you against it, huh?" Gohan nodded. "Alright, I'll keep it to just this, but don't expect me to hold back!" Beat gave Gohan a thumbs up and then ran out of the infirmary. Gohan smiled and followed. Videl was up next and Gohan didn't want to miss it.

Gohan ran through the hall ways until he made it back to the waiting room. When he walked in, everyone was staring at him. 'Why is everyone staring at me? I don't think I did anything out of the ordinary.' Gohan thought, walking in and sitting next to Videl.

"What was that?" She asked. Gohan gave her a questioning look and she continued, "You were flying!" She exclaimed. Gohan felt a small amount of worry rise up in his chest.

'Shoot! What if I've messed up? What if they all start avoiding me, and start calling me a monster?' Gohan thought.

Videl looked at him seriously. "Teach me. I want to fly too!" She said. Gohan sighed in relief. At least she didn't hate him.

Gohan was about to explain himself before the announcer came called for the next fight. "Can we get Videl and Grappe up here please?" He asked. Behind Gohan, a big kid stood. The kid was almost Six foot, and almost as wide. When he stood, his gargantuan gut nearly knocked Videl to her knees.

The fat guy who looked older then any other contestants laughed. "Come on girly. Time for your beating!" He said.

Videl gained her footing and turned to the guy. "Who's beating time is it? I think its time to put you to bed. If you haven't already crushed it." Videl said. The bigger guy looked at her angrily, and the two walked onto the arena.

The announcer let them start, and almost immediately Videl shot forward, kicking him in the stomach. For any normal person, this would have sent them flying. However, because of Grappe's girth, he stayed still, and Videl's feet sunk into his fat. Grappe smiled and lifted Videl. He threw her, then rushed at her, quickly grabbing her from behind.

He grabbed her so that her arms made a V behind her back. Videl cried out in pain. Grappe pulled even farther back, causing Videl to cry out once again. Gohan stood up, not able to watch anymore, but before he could even take a step, Sharpner blocked his path. Gohan was about to protest, but Sharpner spoke before Gohan could say a word. "Watch. She's stronger than you think."

Gohan watched Grappe continue to pull Videl's arms farther back. 'What does Sharpner mean? If this goes on much longer, than Videl's back will break!' Gohan thought. Suddenly, Videl started pushing back. She kept pushing until her arms were square with her shoulders, then, she got a hold on his arms and flipped him over her shoulder, sending the giant man flying out of the ring. The crowd cheered and Videl walked off the stage, back to the waiting area. Gohan watched her in surprise. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and sat back down.

Sharpner sighed. "Did you have to up play it so much? Geek boy here almost dashed onto the arena to try to save you." Sharpner said, chuckling slightly.

Videl looked at Gohan. "Sorry to make you worry Gohan, but as you can see, I can handle myself just fine."

Gohan grinned. "Sorry. I don't like seeing others get hurt. When it happens, I snap." Gohan said, remembering android 16.

Videl laughed. "Then why are you here? If you don't like to hurt other people, then why are you a fighter? Videl asked.

Gohan sighed. "I only recently started fighting. My father told me that I needed to be able to hurt Ce-" Gohan caught himself. He couldn't tell anyone he was the one who fought cell. "S-some guy." Gohan said. "He hurt a lot of people, so I fought him, and won." Gohan said, remembering the fight with Cell.

Videl saw a sad look in Gohan's eyes. "What's wrong?" Videl asked.

Gohan realized he was on the verge of tears. He quickly fought them off, letting the sadness sink back in. After about a minute he finally said, "I'm certain he's come back, and he's way stronger then he was before.

 **Chapter 4, finished! Sorry for the delay, and for the shortness of this chapter. I've already lost two versions of the story due to my laptop being stolen out of my car. I think I know who did it, but I need to make sure before I confront them about it. Anyway, please forgive me, but I'm so tired of writing the same chapter over and over, so I'm cutting out a lot of it just to get a chapter up. In the next few chapters, I'm going to show who's pulling all the strings behind all the revivals, and a possible meeting with cell. Bye bye.**

 **Also, who do you guys think is stronger. Freeza/** **Freezer/Frieza** **, king cold, or cooler? P.S. Bye.**


End file.
